fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2018/Presentation/DarkSpark83
Hello! Welcome to my part of the showcase! I’d like to show you some things I’ve been working on. Day 1 A lone hill is shown with a flag sitting on top. Suddenly, a figure runs by. Mario gets closer to the flag. Peach is now seen coming up behind him. Suddenly, Bowser drops down in front of the two. He laughs and lunges toward them. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hits Bowser. He roars, then dissapears. Luigi walks up to the two and they grab the flag. Hey guys! This project is called Super Mario Snatchers, and is a Marioan twist on capture the flag. The roster is set as of now, and contains 20 characters, 15 default and 5 unlockable. There’s also two sets of DLC, with 5 characters each. There are also powerups found in the game. Once collected, they can be used at any time. They can either harm opponents, like the lightning bolt, or help your teammates. More info will be coming about this game soon. I hoped you enjoyed day one of the presentation! Day 2 Hello again! Today I’d like to talk about a new, original game called Shadows. In Shadows, you play as Ali, a girl who’s sister and best friend have been abducted by the mysterious shadows. In the game, you’ll visit 3 distinct areas with unique characters, items, and costumes. To give you a feel for the game, I’ll show you the first cutscene. A quiet glen is seen. Three figures, two girls and a boy, are relaxing. The first girl is dark skinned, with dark hair and eyes. The second has pale skin and ginger hair. The boy has sandy blond hair. Maddy: Damien, I dared you to. Damien: But- Ali: Who dared what now? Damien: I- um- Maddy: I dared him to- Suddenly, the ground begins shaking. The ground rips open, and black shadows begin to fly out. Maddy: Ali! Maddy falls. The shadows swarm to her, and she disappears. Ali: Maddy! Maddy! Damien turns around. A shadowy sphere has appeared. In a trance, he moves toward it. Ali: Damien! What are you- She suddenly is thrown with great force into a tree. As the screen blackens, the last thing seen is Damien stepping into the shadows and disappearing. I, personally, can’t wait to begin work on Shadows, and I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I do! I hope you enjoyed day two of the presentation, and I am excited for day three, in which I will introduce Not one, but two upcoming games. Day 3 Welcome to day three! Today I’ll show you two upcoming projects, Starfall and Jyn Murisimo. Starfall Once, an island fell from the heavens. Those who settled there named it Starfall. The island has lived for thousands of years. But now, the island is sinking. And if it sinks, everyone will perish. Starfall is a game that sorta came to me during class. Within 5 minutes, I had a complete map and story. Starfall is a 3D open roam game, kinda like BOTW. You play as a customizable protagonist, who discovers Starfall’s impending doom and sets out to stop it with the help of some partners, who, as of know, will remain unnamed. To progress, players must collect 3 keys, but, as to what happens after, well, no spoilers. Jyn Murisimo 5 days. I have 5 days to find the man who killed me, and kill him. Or else, I die forever. - opening monologue Jyn Murisimo is a puzzle based RPG which focuses on Jyn Murisimo, a girl who has recently been murdered by an unknown man. She has, however, been revived. If she fails to kill the man in 5 days, she will die once again. The in-game clock works very much like Majora’s Mask. Jyn has a certain amount of objectives to complete each day, and if she fails to do so, beating the game will become harder. Jyn Murisimo is still in the development phase, so stay tuned! And that’s all! I hope you enjoyed my presentation, and are looking forward to the games I featured here. Category:Showcases Category:Presentations Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2018 Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase